In various imaging systems, a lens may be positioned proximate to an imaging plane in order to resolve a subject onto the imaging plane. Accordingly, the lens may be configured with a focusing mechanism that permits the lens to be translated along an optical axis in order to achieve proper resolution of the subject on the imaging plane. Although the focusing mechanism may be properly adjusted, manufacturing or installation errors in the lens assembly may prevent proper focus from being achieved in all portions of the imaging plane.